This invention relates to a measuring instrument for measuring parameters of a motion of a moving body, and more particularly to a measuring instrument for measuring parameters of a motion of a baseball bat during swinging without contacting therewith.
Conventionally, when a baseball player practices batting, photographs are successively taken of a batter who swings a bat, using, for example, a Storobo camera, and a locus of the baseball bat is measured from the photographs to calculate a height and inclination of a plane, a velocity, and so on, of the swing. But, such a technique cannot assure rapid and accurate measurement, and thus it only provides a poor training advantage to the player.